


I Forgive You

by Idontcare1835



Series: I'm Sorry [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Sequel to I'm SorryTrigger warningRiverdale has just got a little darker as the death of one of their brightest rocks the town.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: I'm Sorry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Found

\--3rd P.O.V--

Archie frowned as he stared at his phone, it's been an hour, and Betty still has yet to reply to the avalanche of texts he had sent. He was starting to get worried. Ever since Betty had insisted on talking to the black hood, they had agreed that they would always reply to each other text messages. Now, it had been an hour and Betty had yet to reply, or even look at the texts. Sighing, Archie walked over to his window, trying to peer into Betty's to see if she was home, totally not weird or anything. 

Sighing once again, Archie sighed as he grabbed his phone and a coat. "Hey dad, I'll be back," Archie yelled out as he ran out of the house.

"Archie wait!" His dad called but Archie completely ignored him instead he accidentally slammed the door close in his haste to get to Betty's house. His dad sighed sadly, shaking his head. Archie knocked sharply on the Cooper household's front door.

When there was no movement behind the closed door, Archie ran his hand through his hair as his mind went a mile a minute. After a couple of seconds, and way too much thought, Archie ran around the back of the house. His eyes studied the plants around the back door before he quickly started lifting them up, searching for the spare key he knew was here. It took about three different pots before he found the right one. The second Archie was inside the house, he was running up the stairs and into Betty's room. 

"Betty!, Betty you here?" Archie yelled out into the silence. He paused at her door, the room void of any life. Sighing in annoyance, Archie turned around only to turn back, as worry started to seep in. "Think Archie, think, where is she?" Archie froze as his eyes landed on the desk. There lying innocently was Betty's phone. Which made no sense, Betty, who is being harassed by the Black Hood, wouldn't leave her phone alone. The worry increased by tenfold and Archie sprinted out of the house, and halfway down the street before his mind catches up. 

Archie stops before he grabs his phone. "Hi, Veronica speak-"

"Veronica, have you seen Betty?" Archie asked cutting off his girlfriend.

"Why would Betty be here? She made her opinion about me pretty clear," Veronica snapped back, feeling slightly annoyed at her boyfriend. 

"Do you know where she could be?" Archie asked, as his eyes scan the street as if that would make Betty appear. 

"No, why?" 

"Because... because I think, she might be trouble," Archie waited and after a couple of seconds with no reply, he sighs. "Like being the Black Hood's next target?" Veronica gasped at his words. 

"Okay, um, she might be at Pops, we'll meet you there okay," Veronica says, panic now seeping into her words. Archie hums, not trusting his voice before he hangs up and starts running. 

\---

"Veronica!" Archie yelled, his girlfriend was standing in the front of Pop's, next to her was Kevin and Cheryl. 

"Archie, what's going on?" Veronica asks fear plaguing her eyes. 

"I, I can't explain I just know she's in trouble, trust me," Archie pleaded. Veronica nodded and together they all walked into the dinner. Or more like burst through the doors of the dinner. 

"Pops, have you seen Betty?" Kevin asks as the other three searched the dinner with their eyes. 

"No, she hasn't been by," Pops replied, as he whipped his hands on a towel. 

"What's going on?" A new voice asked, and all four of their gazes snapped over to where Jughead was sitting with a pink-haired Serpent. 

"Hey Jughead, have you seen Betty?" Kevin asks pain flashes across Jughead's eyes before confusion.

"No, why what's wrong?" Jughead asks as he gets up from his seat and makes his way across to his ex-friends. Toni, the pink-haired serpent came over to stand slightly behind Jughead. Archie sighs before stepping force, guilt in his eyes as he stares at his ex-best friend. 

"Betty's missing," Archie mutters, not meeting the new serpent's eyes. Jughead's eyes widen and he eyes scan the small group of four. 

"Jughead, you have to help us," Veronica begs and Jughead nods slightly. 

"Where would Betty go if she wanted to be alone?" Toni asks causing everyone's gaze to her. 

"Who's this?" Cheryl finally spoke.

"I'm Toni," She intrudes herself, and at the same time, Jughead's eyes widen. 

"Sweet water swimming hole," He mutters and Archie sighs. 

"But we haven't been there in ages," Archie points out while the other's glance between them too. 

"If Jughead says it's worth a chance than we have to check it out," Veronica points out and they take off running, out of the dinner and into the woods. 

"Do you guys even know where you're going?" Kevin called. 

"We used to go up to the swimming hole every day," Archie called back.

"What changed?" Veronica asks, and Jughead shrugs. Before they all lasp into silence once again.

They all slow down as they near the swimming hole. "Betty!" Veronica calls cautiously, as they creep forward. 

"Does this remind anyone else of the start of a horror film?" Toni mutters and everyone sends her a small glare.

"Not no-" Jughead was interrupted by a gasp, and everyone's eyes were drawn forward. Veronica screamed, Betty's name as she collapsed into Archie, tears streaming down her face. Cheryl tried to stay strong as she stared at the horrific sight in front of her but tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked almost every second in a failed attempt to get rid of the tears. Archie hugged his girlfriend, his worst fears confirmed, kinda. Kevin had tears running down his face, though his body was frozen. Toni held a hand over her mouth, more horror than sadness flooding through her. Lastly but not least, Jughead stood frozen staring at the worst sight in his life, he felt numb tears stinging his eyes, and he couldn't move, couldn't speak except for the chocked sobs escaping his lips. 

For right in front of them, was the frozen body of Elizabeth Cooper, lying half in the water, a bottle of pills lying dejectedly next to the limp body. Her lips drawn upwards at the corners, a huge contrast to the pain in her glazed over eyes. Blood was stained her clothes and the water around her, the red colour swirling in the water making it look horrifically beautiful. 

Archie was the first to move, he left the side of his weeping girlfriend and moved to his longest childhood friend. "Help me," He called, his hoarse voice snapping Kevin out of his shock and gay best friend of Betty's moved forward. Veronica backed away, bile in her throat and tears still streaming down her face, the second she was close enough Veronica attacked Cheryl with a death grip, which Cheryl subconsciously returned, her eyes never leaving her cousins. Toni moved forward to hug the girls, not knowing what else to do. Jughead didn't move, he didn't even react, his eyes fixed on the love of his life's still body. 

Together, Archie and Kevin, as gently as they could, dragged Betty out of the swimming hole and up to the rocks. With shaking hands Archie reached up and placed two hands on her cold skin. Despair instantly fills him and he chokes back a sob.

His reaction caused everyone to break down, Cheryl finally let the tears flow as Veronica broke down, into sobs her precious makeup running down her face. Kevin sobbed quietly as he did the only thing he could think of, call his father. Archie was leaning over Betty, his tears hitting her chest as he started sobbing. Through her grief, Veronica stumbled over to her boyfriend and hugged him desperately as if he too would leave her. Jughead sank to his knees, and his heart was torn into two. 

Nobody had to say it, they all knew it, they all knew that Elizabeth Cooper was dead.


	2. Jughead

\--Jughead P.O.V.--

I still couldn't get over it, she was gone. It had been about two hours since we had found her, tears sprang to my eyes at the memory. Even though I couldn't see my reflection I know that my eyes are red and puffy from crying. I was currently back at my dad's trailer, trying to escape reality. 

My stomach growled, breaking my chain of thoughts. I sighed and stumbled into the kitchen, my eyes glance over to the door as if Betty would tumble into the trailer, a smile on her face and the last 24 hours was just a bad dream. But of course, the door stayed shut, though something white did catch my eye. An envelope layed on the doormat, I must have missed it when I first walked in. Hunger is forgotten, I lurch forward and grab the envelope. I all but collapse in the sofa, tears spring in my eyes at the familiar writing at the front of the envelope.

With shaking hands, I open it and pull out the letter. 

_Dear Jughead,_

_I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry for putting you in danger, I'm sorry for getting Archie to do something that I should have done. But I just couldn't do it, I couldn't face you. I couldn't see the pain, shock and betrayal that you would surely feel. It killed me, just to ask Archie to do it. But I ~~want~~ , need you to know that I love you, Jughead Jones. Nothing will ever change that, I love you more than life itself, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you._

_This probably won't make much sense, ~~but I'd rather live in a world where you hate me, then a world without you I did this for you, to protect you~~. Because loving me put you in harm's way and I'd rather die than let that happen again. And I'm sorry, just so very sorry and I hope you can forgive me, for what I've done and for what I'm about to do._

My eyes closed, forcing the tears down, as my hands shake even more. I had to stop reading as the emotions threatened to overwhelm me. The second my mind slows down, questions start attacking it. Like how would loving her cause me to be in danger? Or that if she loved me then why did she break up with me? Does it have something to do with the danger that came?

I shake my head and force myself to focus back on the letter, I won't figure out anything if I don't keep reading it. 

_Though it kills me to write this, just promise me that you'll stop loving me ~~so he won't go after you~~ because I'm just broken and you're the definition of perfect, and it doesn't matter whether you're a serpent or not, ~~I'll always love you~~ you'll always be perfect in my eyes. I'm just a broken nobody, so please stop loving me, and find someone else who deserves your love, ~~because I don't.~~_

_I wish that I had taken you up on your offer, to escape Riverdale, to be Romeo and Juliet but with a happy ending. ~~We could've lived in the sewers for all I cared, as long as I was with you.~~ But then you would've been in even more danger._

_Anyway it doesn't matter, what's done is done, but just don't change, unless it's to stop loving a useless nobody like me, then by all means change._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

How could someone as perfect as Betty think so lowly of herself? How could she ask me to stop caring about her when she was the one to capture my heart? I should have realised that something was wrong, and, and who was he? Oh Betty, no matter what happens I will never be able to stop loving you, and I don't care what happens, I will find out why you did this to yourself.


	3. Archie

\--Archie P.O.V.--

Why didn't I do something about the Black Hood? I knew that the Black Hood was mentally torturing Betty, and yet I let it happen. I sighed as I stopped running. After the cops had come, the sheriff had sent as home, and I couldn't just sit still so I decided to run home. By the time I reached my house, I was covered in sweat... and tears. As I walk over to the door, I realise my hands are shaking as I open the door. I curl my fingers into a fist in an attempt to try and hind the shaking. 

"Archie!" My dad called, his voice broke slightly as he spoke. I sigh and trudge into the kitchen, where the voice came from. My dad was sitting at the table, a letter open in front of him and a closed envelope lying discarded on the table. My dad looked up when I entered, his eyes were slightly glassy. 

"Dad?" I asked dad sighed before handing me the closed envelope. On the front of the envelope was my name. I frown and glance back up at him, this was Betty's handwriting...

"You might want to sit down," My dad muttered, his voice slightly hoarse. My frown deepens as I lean against the kitchen table and gently open the envelope. Inside was a letter that read,

_Dear Archie,_

_I'm sorry for forcing you to lie to your girlfriend and dragging you into my mess. But thank you for standing by me, for giving me support, and not leaving me. You've been my best friend since forever. ~~In a way you're like my brother, always protecting me.~~ Thank you so much for understanding everything with the black hood, and I'm so sorry about your dad. After all, it's my fault that he was shot. If I didn't write that stupid speech, I wouldn't have inspired him ~~and I don't expect you to forgive me~~ but I'm sorry, so from the bottom of my heart I am so so sorry._

_You need to stay strong though, for me, for everyone else. You were my rock, for everything that happened, ~~from the black hood to what happened to Polly and e~~ Even though we've drifted apart lately I still consider you one of my best friends. Don't change your kind heart, that's willing to help anyone. Even me, even if I didn't deserve any of it, the girl who couldn't even say no to her mother._

_Keep following your dreams, and don't let anyone stop you._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

The tears came back after I finished reading the letter, and I would be lying if I said that some of those tears weren't now on the letter. My dad came over and hugged me as a sob escapes my lips. 

You were like a sister to me as well, Betty.


	4. Veronica

\--Veronica P.O.V--

The scenery passed by me, as we sped down the street. It was the only way to get my mind of everything, by forcing my mind to focus on everything we passed. We had already dropped off Cheryl, Toni and Jughead and now I'm stuck in a car with my father. Who also happens to be driving the car. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my dad glancing at me through the rearview mirror but I ignored him. Just like I have been for the entire ride. 

My mind kept going back to the horrific sight I had just come from. I felt like I was in a dream, like nothing was real, or I refused to believe it. I wish this is a dream, cause then when I wake up, Betty, wouldn't be dead. Tears spring to my eyes as the image forces its way into my mind, but I refuse to let them fall. 

"Veronica," My dad's voice broke through my thoughts and my eyes moved to finally look at him. His eyes were filled in pity, just like his voice. I sigh and turn back around to stare at out the window, only to realise that we had already arrived at the Pembrooke. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to rein in my emotions. Once I'm sure I won't break down in the middle of the lobby, I force myself to get out of the car. My mum was waiting for me at by the doors, with my dad standing by her side. I slowly stand up and walk over to them. My mum instantly brings me into a hug, before we walk into the lobby.

"Miss Veronica," Smithers calls, a small smile on his face. "Your friend gave me this letter to give you," He says handing me a white envelope. 

"What f-friend?" I ask, mentally cursing how my voice cracks.

"Hmm? Oh, the one with the blonde ponytail," His reply causes me to burst out crying, I didn't care what anybody thought. I heard my mum's voice, but not what she was saying the only thing I could focus on was the envelope in Smithers's hand. 

So with shaking fingers I gently take the envelope from him before sprinting up to my room, not caring what anybody thought. I collapse onto my bed and practically tear the envelope in two. A Piece of paper fell onto my lap and with I take a deep breath before I pick up the letter.

_Dear Veronica,_

_What can I say? you are my best friend. You never judged me and was always right by my side and I'm so sorry about what I said. I never meant anything I said, I just had to push you away ~~so he wouldn't go after you~~ , so would you stay away from me. But just know that I meant none of it, you are nothing like your father and your one of the best and nicest people I know._

I had to stop reading as my vision blurred over with tears. Oh B, I should have noticed something was wrong when you said that, I thought you were just angry, and who the hell is he?

_But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because of me, ~~I can barely live with myself because I hurt you.~~ Though I have to ask, am I really that bad a person, that it wasn't a surprise that I did say that? Is that really what people think of me? ~~Cause that's what I think.~~ And, I'm just so so sorry, I'll never be able to make it up to you, but maybe this will make up for it, now you won't have to be friends with a disappointment like me._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

_P.S. You will always be the v to my b._

The letter fell from my hands and I circled up in the centre of my bed. Oh my god, is that really what Betty thought? That she was a disappointment, a charity case? How did I never notice any of it? "I'm so sorry B," 


	5. Kevin

\--Kevin P.O.V.--

It took three hours after I called dad, for us to be able to go home. By us, I mean me and Dad. The whole way home, dad was glancing at me sadly, pity mixed into it. I hated that look, and I know that he'll be walking on eggshell's around me, just like when I first came out. I hate it when people do that. 

"Kev," My dad mutters as he stops the car. I glance over at him slightly before getting out of the car. Am I a bad person because I'm not crying? I just feel numb, Betty was my best friend and now she's gone and I can't believe I didn't see her pain earlier, out of everyone else I knew the most about her problems. I shake my head, a tear falling from my eyes as I walk as fast as I can into the house. I pause at the door, my eyes focus on the white envelope at the doormat. "Kevin!" My dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I glance back at him, he was standing by the car his eyes trained on me. 

I sigh before quickly grabbing the envelope that was addressed to me and scurry to my room.

_Dear Kevin,_

_You are my best friend alongside Veronica. When Archie and I drifted apart, you were there to help me ~~and defend me~~. You are the one person I can always go to for help, especially relationship advice. And as cliche, as it sounds you are my gay best friend._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry that pushed you to the side lately, ~~I'm sorry for making you hate me~~ and I'm sorry for telling your father about you cruising the woods, I was just so worried about you, I would have never been able to forgive myself if you got hurt because I did nothing._

_You deserve to be happy Kev, so I hope you find someone perfect for you, and just to know that I might not understand what it's like to be gay, but I do support you, even if you don't believe it. I will always support you._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

You deserved to be happy as well Betty. I sigh as I stare at the letter, I should have noticed that she was hurting, Betty valued her friends more than herself sometimes and she would never fake being friends for so long, I should have noticed when she lashed out at Veronica. As I go over the past few weeks in my head is when the tears started, the signs were so obvious, I should have noticed that something was wrong. I wrap my arms around my knees as the tears came back full force. Why couldn't I have noticed?


	6. Polly

\--Polly P.O.V.--

I smile happily at Ryan, as my hand subconsciously rubs my belly. Ever since I had escaped Riverdale, I felt nothing but peace. Sure I missed my family but at least my babies were safe here. Ryan was helping me with the twins, making sure everything was okay. I loved it here, everyone at the farm was nice and welcoming to me, they all know what I've gone through and I trust them.

"Polly," I turn my head and smile at Evelyn, the daughter of the guy who runs this place. Just like everyone else, she had a kind and welcoming smile on her face. "You have a letter," She says, surprising me slightly. No one ever wrote me letters, my family always call and I have no one else that would want to talk to me. She hands me the letter but doesn't leave the room, not that I mind of course. 

Before I read the letter I notice Betty's handwriting, and I frown, why would Betty be writing a letter to me?

_Dear Polly,_

_I'm sorry that I'll never be able to meet the twins, but I'm sure they'll be as beautiful as their mother. I love you, Polly, you were my best friend when we were kids. ~~I'm sorry for leaving you with dealing with mum and dad.~~_

_I missed you, and I was the fiercest protector when mum lied about you being crazy, ~~though I didn't do a good job,~~ I never believed what mum was saying. But I did miss you fiercely, I'm just sorry that I wasn't trusted with your plan or your pregnancy. Over the past few years we've grown apart, and that is one of my biggest regrets, that you and I aren't as close as we used to be. ~~But I guess nobody would want to know me.~~_

_I hope the best for your twins, I'll never meet them but I already love them fiercely._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper._

W-What, why would Betty send me this? What did she mean that she won't be able to see my twins? Of course, she will she's family. Panic flair-

"Polly, Polly what's wrong?" Ryan asks, my eyes snap up to him, it was only then that I realise that I had dropped the letter and that there where tears brimming in my eyes. 

"I, I have to call home," I mutter moving to the phone. 

"Is everything okay?" Evelyn asks but I ignore her, Betty's going to be okay, I chant in my head as I dial my mum's phone. The anxiety and panic were killing me as it seemed like forever till me mum's voice flowed through the phone. 

"Hello, Alice Cooper speak-"

"Mum! Where's Betty, is she okay?"

"Polly, are the twins okay?" Her voice sounded cheerful on the surface but I could hear an underlying tone of sadness which just made the panic get worse.

"Mum, Betty, where is she!" I snap, not being able to hold back the panic any more. 

"I,..." My mum's voice cracks, and she stops speaking, instead, sobs flow through the line. My tears start to fall, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. 

"Mum?" I ask, worry lacing my voice. 

"She, Be- She was found by the swimming hole," My mum forced out, before erupting back into sobs. 

"But she's okay right?" My voice was on the borderline of hysterics but I didn't care, I just had to know that she was okay.

"No, there was blood, and -sobs- and the pills, and-" Mum has to stop speaking if the cries of sadness coming through the line was anything to go by. 

"Polly?" My dad's voice flowed through the phone. "I'm sorry, Betty's dead," At those words I can't help it, I fall apart.


	7. Alice

\--Alice P.O.V.--

I sigh as I lean back in my chair, my hands were cramped from typing so much. I glance over at the door, it had been about twenty minutes since Hal left to go check on Betty so he should be here soon. Sighing I get up and stretch, I had been sitting in that chair for hours. I was about to go back to my work when my phone dings. 

_**Hal:** Come home quickly, it's Betty!_

I frown at the text before grabbing my handbag and closing down my computer. I quickly walk out of the register and lock it before hurrying to my car. 

I may have broken a few road rules on my way home, but the panic was slowly settling in and I couldn't help it. Though the more I think about it, she probably just got into trouble trespassing for a story. But even though a voice in the back of my mind kept nagging me, what if it was serious? What if all her digging caused the black hood to target her next? I sigh and shake my head as I park in front of my house. The fear escalates at the sight of a police car parked on the side of the road right in front of our house. 

Taking a deep breath I force myself to get out of the car, though it takes me a while. I clasp my hands together to stop them from shaking as I walk up to the front door. Inside, Sheriff Keller and Hal were sitting in the living room. "Alice," Hal looked up as I entered, tears in his eyes and Sheriff Keller glanced over at me with pity. 

"I'm sorry Alice, Betty's body was found at the Sweet Water Swimming Hole," Sheriff Keller said, stepping forward as he speaks. I don't know how it happened, but suddenly I felt the wall against my back and the floor underneath me. 

"No," I mutter in despair. "How?" 

"It wasn't the black hood if that's what your thinking," Sheriff Keller said quickly and I froze. "She committed suicide, slit her wrists and overdosed on pills." A sob erupts and suddenly Hal is there wrapping his eyes around my waist and hugging me tightly. 

"I found this on the kitchen table," Hal muttered, handing me an envelope. "There was one for me as well," I take the envelope as Hal leads me over to the couch, I don't know when we stood up. With shaking hands, I rip the envelope open.

_Dear Mum,_

_You never understood me, always trying to make me the perfect child. Maybe that's why Polly rebelled so much because you always tried to control her life. You were supposed to protect me, say that I could do no wrong, instead you were my biggest critic. If I did one thing wrong, you would be on my case. I have to say, I didn't write the cipher, the black hood told me that he was inspired by my speech. ~~I never told you because I knew you would hate me, say that the people I care about the most are responsible for turning me.~~_

Oh my god, this is my fault, I, I drove my own child to hate me, to kill herself. What the hell is wrong with me! I sigh before forcing myself to focus back on the letter in my hand. 

_And even though most days I wanted to strange you, I still love you. You're my mum, I'll always love you. I'm sorry for outing your serpent background, but I was just so annoyed at you, I needed you to feel as sad and embarrassed as I did when you suggested that I wrote the cipher, those southside people that you attack on a daily bases. ~~And the only thing you love is your newspaper. Don't worry, I wouldn't love me either.~~_

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

Oh, Betty, I am so sorry, I swear to you that I will be a better person, I'm just so sorry for everything that I have done to you.

I will make it up to you, I promise. 


	8. Hal

\--Hal P.O.V.--

I place my phone back in my pocket before sighing. "I'll be back, I'm just going to go check on Betty, to make sure she's not still in her room crying," I comment, a bad feeling in my stomach. Alice nods not looking up from her computer. I sigh before hurrying to my car. I try and act natural but I had a bad feeling. I get home as quick as I can without breaking the speed limit.

"Betty!" I call the second I'm fully inside the house. No response, "Betty!" I yell once again, I move towards the stairs and run up to her room. There was no one inside, turning around I race back down to the kitchen, where I freeze as I see two envelopes lying delicately on the kitchen table. One was addressed to me, the other to Alice, both in Betty's handwriting. My eyes scan the room for anything else, but everything was just like it was this morning. Taking a step forward, I grab the letter addressed to me. 

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry for failing as a daughter, ~~and for being a disappointment,~~ but I love you, dad._

I'm interrupted by the doorbell, I sigh softly before walking over to the door, the letter still in hand. There Sheriff Keller stood his hat in his hands. "Sheriff?" I ask nervously.

"Can I come in," I nod in response and move backwards, letting him into the house. What was going on? I follow him to the lounge room, where the Sheriff stops and turns to me. "I'm sorry, but your daughter was found dead at Sweet Water Swimming hole, she committed suicide," My eyes widen in disbelief, and I turn my gaze down to the letter scrunched up in my hand. 

_If it's not too much to ask for, and I know about all the bad blood between us and the blossoms, but their family and Cheryl needs people to lean on so could you possibly repair the rift in our families? Maybe Polly will feel more comfortable and she wouldn't have moved in with the blossoms if we were close, so please close the rift between our families._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

Tears flood my eyes as I look back up at him. 

"Who found her?" 

"Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones, Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom and my boy," I close my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay but I nod my head all the same. My eyes go back to the letter,

I promise I'll try, Betty, I'm so sorry. 


	9. Pops

\--Pops P.O.V.--

I shake my head slightly as I stare at the door as it swings shut. Teenagers these days, always filled with energy. Though I do hope that Betty will be okay. I shake my head and after making sure everything was alright at the front, I turn around and walk into the back room to get some more glasses. 

I stop in my tracks though as I see an envelope that had been pushed under the back door. I frown, before walking over it. The envelope was facing downwards, and when I picked it up, it had the word Pops on it. I glance around as if that would help me find the person who put it there before opening up the letter.

_Dear Pops,_

_Thank you for always having a place for me at your diner, for providing a place for me when I had nowhere else to go. ~~For providing me with a second home.~~ And it's because of this, that I couldn't... leave without saying goodbye to you and to thank you.   
_

_Don't change kay? Everyone loves your dinner, so don't let anyone close you down, because I don't care what anybody else says, Pop's dinner should be a landmark._

_\- Love Elizabeth Copper_

_P.S. Can you give my friends and family a free milkshake on me?_

Oh my god, that poor kid, she had so much going for her. I sigh quietly, that poor family, they've been through so much and now. Tears trickle down my face, as an idea comes to mind. 

Because it would only be fair. 


	10. Mr Andrews

\--Mr Andrews P.O.V.--

Yawning, I walk down the stairs. Archie was still asleep, he had gotten home late last night, almost had me worried half to death with the black hood still running around. Sighing, I trod over to the front door, opening it up just a bit, I grab the letters at the doormat as well as the paper. I close the door before walking over to the kitchen and making a cup of coffee as I inspect the letters. There was a couple of bills, and two letters, one addressed to me and the other to Archie. I frown at the letters as suspicion curls in my stomach, but can you blame me? I gingerly place the coffee cup on the kitchen counter as I open the letter up. 

_Dear Mr Andrews,_

_I know it may not seem like it, but to me, your like a second father which is why I'm writing to you. I don't really know what to say. ~~B~~ ~~ut thank you for always being there for me, and~~ I'm sorry for everything that my mum has done._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

I frown curiously at the letter, why was Betty writing to me? Why not just say it in person. 

"Hey dad, I'll be back," Archie's voice cut through my thoughts and I look up.

"Archie wait!" I call, in reply the door slams close. I sigh before shaking my head. I push Archie's letter to the end of the counter before picking up my mug, Betty will be okay, she probably just needed to get some things off her chest. 

But no matter how many times I told myself everything was okay, something in the back of my mind told me that something wasn't right with the girl I considered my daughter. 


	11. Cheryl

\--Cheryl P.O.V.--

My arms were wrapped around my waist as I walked into Thorn Hill. Was this a curse? Why does everyone I care about end up dying? Betty didn't deserve any of that. She was nice, and always tried to do the right thing, hell she helped save my life, and yet I couldn't even return the favour. 

"Cheryl! Come here," My monster of a mother called out, I sniffle quietly, wiping the tears from my eyes in a desperate attempt to compose myself, not that it would work, I'm positive that my makeup is running and my eyes are red and puffy. Slowly I walk towards my mother's voice, my feet dragging slightly as I go. 

"Yes, Mother?" I ask once I was in sight.

"I found this on the door," She says, holding out a white envelope. I creep forward and grab the said envelope, before leaving the room without a word. I don't even spare the envelope with a second glance until I was safely locked inside my room. The seal of the envelope had already been broken, and I can't help but grit my teeth, of course, my mother had looked through it before giving it to me. Inside was a letter, by Betty...

_Dear Cheryl,_

_I know that we were never close, hell you probably hate me. But I do want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you, ~~from the blackmailing to talking behind your back.~~ I would also like to say that I forgive you for everything, ~~and I hope we can be friends.~~ _

_I asked my dad to repair things with your family, and I was hoping you would help him, granted he makes the first move. Though you'll probably do the exact opposite just to spite me._

_\- Love Elizabeth Cooper_

_P.S. I love you Cus._

Tears cascade down my cheeks when I'm finished reading, how could she forgive me? I was horrible to her, It should be me begging for her forgiveness. Why was she the one who died, who was driven over the edge? Why is it that the nice ones are the ones to suffer the most? 

I'm so sorry Betty, and of course, we'll be friends, and of course, I'll fix the rift between our families, if only for you. 

I love you to cus. 


	12. Blackhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little vague cause I was trying not to spoil who the Blackhood was for anyone.

\--Unknown P.O.V.--

I sigh as I stare at my computer, bored. It had been a few weeks since my last victim but I did swear to Betty that I wouldn't hurt anyone if she kept to my demands. My phone vibrates, breaking me from my thoughts and giving me a break from my boredom. 

_Dear the coward calling himself the black hood,_

_I'm not writing this because I think of us as friends or anything. I'm writing this to let you know that I hate you, and if anyone needs to be wiped clean of their sins, it would be you. I don't know who you really are, but I hope you're happy with yourself because it's time for me to pay for my sins._

_\- With lots of hate, Elizabeth Cooper_

_P.S. Rot in hell you bastard._

I raise my eyebrow at it before my stomach sinks, she wouldn't? Would she? Gulping quietly I stand up, I have to check, just to make sure,


	13. The End

\--Alice P.O.V.--

I can't believe it, tears trailed down my cheeks as I stared out of the window. Hal driving beside me and Polly's sob sounding behind me. Yet I couldn't move, not even to comfort my only remaining daughter. Not without completely breaking down, not when they look so similar.

Hal's voice sounds, but I don't register it until after the hum of the engine has stopped and the moving scenery came to a standstill. "Remember, this is for Betty, not a story," rage churns at his words, how dare he!

"Dad!" Polly exclaims her voice closer than I expected, almost making me jump. Though I can hear them arguing I still couldn't move my gaze from the window, the words of the letter, my baby's letter ringing through my head. Nobody deserved to die like that, especially not my Betty, who only tried to help everyone.

A door slams shut, and suddenly Polly's face is in the window, her eyes red and puffy, tears still streaking down her face as she stares back at me. Slowly she opens my car door, and I get out somehow. Cars loitered in the car park, half the town, at least, was here. Off to the side, where we are headed, was Betty's friends and their parents. As we walked up to them, they all smiled sadly at us.

Veronica was wrapped in her boyfriends; Archie's, embrace. Kevin was standing by Cheryl next to his dad, his head hung low. And Jughead, Jughead looked like he would fly away in the wind. His eyes were bloodshot, and bags hung under his eyes as his whole body shook. But then again, I probably didn't look any better.

We stood there, all standing together, no one saying anything for the longest time until Pops walked over to us.

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss and..." He trailed off as he stared at us. "And that with your permission, Hal, Alice, I'm going to be putting up a dedication to one Elizabeth Cooper," I was speechless at his words, but even though I didn't have any words I was nodding my head, smiling happily over at him.

"Hey did anyone else get a letter from Betty?" Polly asked suddenly, her hand resting on her bump. Ten people nodded, including me.

"Does anyone know who 'he' was?" Veronica asks as if suddenly remembering something. "Betty, she kept writing he," Veronica added at everyone's confused looks.

"Yeah she did the same thing with mine," Jughead muttered, and if I wasn't so consumed by grief, maybe I would've noticed the guilty look that flashed across Archie's face, but somebody else did.

"Archie?" Veronica's father says, and all of our eyes are instantly on him causing him to swallow nervously.

"You know who 'he' is?" Someone asked, but I couldn't register their voice, as my focus was fixed on Archie.

"Betty, she, uh... she meant the Black Hood, he would call her and ask her to do things, like post that mug shot of her mum, stop being friends with Veronica and break up with Jughead, because if she didn't or if she went to the cops of Jughead the Black Hood would kill Polly," Archie says as fast as he can, but I still hear every word clearly and my heart stops.

The Black Hood was threatening my daughter and I didn't even notice something was wrong. Is it bad the first thought that came to my mind was that maybe it wasn't my fault, maybe it wasn't just my fault and my mind went back to the letter how she asked me to forgive her and suddenly I can't hold back the tears any longer.

_Oh, Betty, of course, I forgive you, just please, forgive me._

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Sadness and despair hung in the air like the heavy storm clouds above. The friends and family of one Elizabeth Cooper stood in the cemetery around her grave. The polished wood of her coffin standing out against the dirt it lay in. All the people present had tears in their eyes, and all draped in black. Even if the proof was staring right at their faces, still nobody could believe it. That Elizabeth Cooper was really dead, that she wouldn't just pop up.

It scared the hell out of everyone, not just because she was dead, but because now, they only had themselves to blame. There was no serial killer who caused this, and even though the Black Hood was at fault for what happened to Betty, it wasn't just the Black Hood's fault. It was as much as the Black Hood's fault as it was all theirs, and in a way that terrified the hell out of them.

As the ceremony came to a close, each one of Betty's friends stepped forward, one by one, each with a small pile of dirt clutched tightly in their hands. And as they each stood in front of the grave, and released the pile of dirt on top of the coffin, only one thought ringed through their minds.

_I forgive you,_


End file.
